A Legend In Marble: Discovery
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: Marble, A dual Wield dragon, born with the ability to use 2 elements, life is spinning as he is suddenly told that he is the apprentice to a powerful fire dragon, Now he must cope with school and come to terms with what he truly is. Please review/Comment
1. Revelation

The sunlight of the morning sun rose through the window of the small square room. In the corner of the room lay a green scaled dragon with a red underbelly,He had blue eyes, red wing membrane. And on the bed next to him lay a silver dragon, with a white underbelly. He had green eyes and his horns curved back.

The first dragon to awake was Terrison, the silver dragon. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes and stared at the room with his green eyes. In the center of the square room was a table with 2 pillows sat at opposite ends where they could sit. On the table was a dusty cloak, a metal helmet that covered the head completely besides the eyes and a visor that flipped up, and a sword. All of these belonged to Marble, the green dragon.

Terrison walked over to the other side of the table and looked at the chest where he kept his items, which wasn't much. He flipped the top and lying in the chest was a small steel dagger with a red wood handle. In the center of the blade had writing that Marble had personally chipped into the dagger for Terrison. And next to that was a small bag which carried his gold coins.

Terrison grabbed both items and put the bag around his neck, he then put the dagger in its scabbard and put it in as well. He sighed and closed the chest, fastening the lock on the chest to protect it from the likes of the orphanage gang which regularly raided the room to get any trinkets that Marble was working on. After that day they decided to keep a chest to hold any items they didn't want stolen.

At that moment Marble was slowly stirring in his sleep. His eyes flickered open and he got up. He stretched his whole body out cracking all of his joints into place. He looked around the room until his eyes set on Terrison

"Good morning Terry," Terrison smiled

"Good morning to you two Marble," Marble went over to the table and made sure to put on everything. He didn't really like exposing his body out in the open due to his scars. He never walked out without his helmet though and Gauntlet which covered his scar on his face and covered his unusual arm.

Ever since Marble was a hatchling, He had been born with a white arm. Many people laughed at his arm calling him an abomination, and many other names, and being a dual-wield dragon had only made him further of being an outcast. Which is why He made his gauntlet.

"So Marble what do you have planned for today?" Marble shrugged

"Well since were not welcome at the orphanage school were else do you think Ill be?"

Terrison laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot that Grum told you if he saw you in there again he would stick you in the coal pit," "So its the cave then" Marble nodded.

"I still have to keep up with Romart's order. Ever since I became his apprentice , those Warfang dragons have been hooked on our work"

Ever since Marble turned ten he always had a fascination with different metals and shiny objects. Romart, the village smith, saw potential in Marble and took him in as his apprentice when he found him on the streets as a street performer . For four years he taught Marble about many different types of metals, and taught him all the techniques of making different weapons and armor as well as teaching him about his fire element . When he had finished Romart and Marble decided it was time for Marble to become a master smith himself and Romart found a spot for Marble to set up his forge. Since then Marble had been Romart's partner and split up the many different orders they got from Warfang and the Villagers.

Terrison nodded, "I understand, its what you got to do, but first want to get some breakfast?"

Marble smiled, then nodded. They walked over and opened the door into the hallway. Dragons of all colors walked to the mess hall. Terrison and Marble walked through the hallways feeling no rush at all, And eventually they reached their destination. They both stood in line with trays in theirs paws as they picked up pieces of meat. Once they were done they picked an empty table and sat down.

They both sat in silence eating the meat, until an unwanted guest walked over to them from his table, it was a big muscular light green dragon.

"I'm surprised you were able to get cooked meat because I thought they had a policy on not giving rats there food." Marble and Terrison turned their heads and looked into the eyes of Grum,

Terrison put a piece of meat in his mouth then smirked, "And I'm surprised you are able to eat with all that poison out of your mouth at us."

Grum got a dark look and picked up Terrison and thrust him to the wall. By now everyone was looking at the scene with interest. "You think your so funny runt, oh you'll think it is funny when your lying in a poll of your own blood." Terrison had both of his paws up to his throat struggling to breath.

Marble looked at his best friend who was struggling to survive against the massive poison dragons strength. He decided to charge straight forward at Grum to release Terrison from his grip. It worked as the front horns of his head went straight into his back.

Grum spun backward in pain roaring the whole time.

"Terrison, its time to go now." Terrison ran straight out of the cafeteria with Marble close behind. Grum slowly watched them leave with hazy eyes until both of them were gone. He roared In anger and threw pillow cushions everywhere into the sea of dragons.

Meanwhile Terrison and Marble were running through the village. Rows of Brown lodges stood on the sides of the village while in the main center of the village housed the many shops that called the place home. To the outskirts to the north was the valley of Avalar in all of its splendor, while to the east house the mountain of Malefor, the west stood the mushroom forest and to the south lay the ocean beach.

As they reached the town center Marble and Terrison came to a stop at the forge of Romart. Marble was the first to walk in, closely followed by Terrison. As they entered the forge they could hear the clanging of the Romart's hammer be heard down in the cellar of the shop. Marble made sure no customers were in the shop so they couldn't take any of the armor hanging on the racks to the side, and that Terrison watched the front.

As they walked down the ramp underground, Marble looked at the Old withered Dragon clanging against the metal. The scales had black grime on his red scales. His wing membrane was orange and his mouth went off into a snout much like Spyro's.

"Hello Master Romart, How are things." Romart Finished using his hammer against the curved metal rod that was on the anvil and looked at Marble with a smile.

"Things are well Marble, I hope the same with you." Marble frowned

"Well Master Romart, lets just say Terrison and I got into a little dilemma with Grum again." Romart sighed.

"I don't know what is with that boy, to me it doesn't matter if your a dual-element or a silver dragon. You are a dragon with remarkable prowess Marble and don't let others think otherwise." Marble smiled

"Thanks you Master Romart, Well What do we work on today." Romart sighed and put the finished curved metal rod on the anvil to the side and walked up to Marble.

"Marble, there is an important event coming up, you know of it correct." Marble knew what Master Romart was speaking of. Every summer there was the Mid-Summer fire festival. Exotic foods were served, and parties were everywhere.

"Yes Master Romart I believe it is your favorite festival of the year. You always go to visit there during this time, why do you ask? Romart smiled

"Let's just say we have all been invited to attend the grand opening of the academy at Warfang" Marble and Terrison's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Invited, but I only thought the guardians, guardian apprentices, and the main builders of it would be there" Terrison said.

Romart sighed and walked over to where Terrison and Marble were, "In a way I have not been completely honest with you Marble, that day when I took you in as my apprentice I alerted the guardians of you.

Marble was stunned, here his master, who taught him everything he knew about metals, forging, and techniques of fire had alerted the guardians of who he was

"Why Romart," Romart Laughed

"Marble that is the last time you need to call me that name," Marble was confused

"What do you mean," Romart sighed

"Romart is not my real name, My real name is Charcoal, and I am the Guardian of Fire." Marble was speechless. After all these years, his own master had lied to him about his name, and probably more but here, the guardian of Fire was before him. Charcoal walked over to Marble and put a paw on him.

"I know it is hard for you to accept this but Marble you will not be living at the orphanage anymore, Today I want you to go with Terrison to your room and pack all of your belongings. now off with you I need to clean up a little and you need to get ready." With that Terrison and Marble were ushered off into the streets of the small village of Darkwood.

Terrison and Marble were to stunned to speak to each other about the events that transpired so they set about the long dark alleyways. They noticed an angry Grum down one alleyway and decided to dart off to their rooms as to not arouse any attention. They went into the large square building with a dome that was the orphanage and set out on their tasks.

Terrison looked at Marble and looked into the dragons blue eyes. His face was covered with the metal helmet that was atop his head and covered everything.

"Marble, I want to know why you are so protective of me, you always put yourself in harms way to look out for me and because of that you have these scars." Marble sighed and looked at his friend.

'Well Terrison, Its because well, you are the only family I have, and we are each others only friend. I Feel like the big Brother that needs to help and defend the little brother, and because of that is why I protect you from Grum and those other dragons." Terrison smiled and patted his friends shoulder.

"Thanks Bro," Marble smiled as they arrived at the mahogany wooden door that was there room. They opened the door and were astonished at what they saw.

The room was cluttered with pillows everywhere across the floor with the chests lids ripped open and thrown across the room, and the table was flipped open.

_Grum, Ill be glad will be leaving this place it only brings back sad memories of dragons that harmed both of us. _Marble sighed and grabbed several pillows and harassed them to his back. With Terrison doing the same. When they were both finished they walked out of the room they walked back to the forge to await whoever came to get them, Which in this moment is when Marble met the great saviors.

**I know it has been a long time since I wrote a chapter but this is the first beginning chapter of A legend in Marble series (I'm still deciding whether I should make this a trilogy or make more books.) Anyway Please review and PM, and I'm sorry if you feel the story is slightly rushed. I felt it too was slightly rushed but shrugged it off. **

**Oh and almost forgot HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 ME!**

**5/12/11**


	2. Pranks and a Meeting

**(A/N o OK PEOPLE, I know I revealed too early but lets think about it for a moment Marble has been apprenticed and partners since he was 10 so Charcoal has been lying that whole time to Marble. But don't worry people because that is not even the biggest Reveal.)**

**I Ozymandiaz, Do not own any of the Spyro characters in the three games. I do though own my Ocs Marble, Grum, Terrison, etc... Now enough talk now to read.**

…**...**

_Four hours ago,_

The sun shined through the stone hallways illuminating the floor with the soft light.

The soft tapping of claws was heard across the floor. Walking across the floor was a dragoness who looked very similar to Cynder in appearance. The Ebony dragoness had horns that were in the same pattern, green eyes, and she had the same tail blade. She had a golden underbelly and her wing membrane was a mix of reddish pink. She was very attractive by dragon standards being very slim and Curvy. In a way she was a perfect cross between her parents.

The Ebony Dragoness continued walking through the long hallways of the New Dragon Temple situated in the middle of Warfang. Along the halls she bumped into the Ice guardian,

"Well if it isn't Spyro and Cynder's prodigal Daughter, what do I owe the pleasure" The dragoness looked up to stare into the cold blue eyes of Cyril, the Ice Dragon.

"Hello Cyril," She replied

Cyril smiled, "Hello Kristala, What brings you up so early?"

"I'm just going to go wake up Pich," Kristala said

"Well good luck with that one, Unless an earthquake happens I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon." Kristala laughed at Cyril's comment bringing her content stare to a warm smile. Cyril was always nice to her, he had always helped her in her times of need and they both were very close.

"You can say that again Cyril have a pleasant evening." Kristala then continued her ways through the halls of the temple. The halls were pretty much empty except for the occasional dragon here and there. For the only Inhabitants as of now at the temple were the Guardians and their apprentices.

The apprentices and the Guardians had only started living in the temple just a few months ago when the temple had finished with the necessities and now they were working on the small details.

Kristala kept at a brisk pace walking down hallway after hallway till she reached a mahogany door with a symbol of fire on the doorway. She opened the door, and revealed a basic room. Pillows were piled in the corner of the room as a sleeping dragon laid on top of it with his paws stretched upward as if they were reaching out to grab something.

Kristala laughed at Pich. _I wonder what he is dreaming about?_

Pich was a well built fire dragon, his horns were gold and curved like Spyro's horns and so was his underbelly, After all Like Father, like son. Though both with Pich and Kristala, they both had their mother's eyes.

Kristala, still chuckling, went over to her brother and started shaking him

"Pich, its time to go, wake up" Kristala said, "Five more minutes" Pich said in his sleep. Kristala rolled her eye. Kristala smiled then decided to play a little prank on her brother. She charged a small ice beam from her mouth and sent it straight for Pich's neck.

Pich yelped as he jumped into the air holding on to his frozen neck. "Aghhhh" Pich yelped as he landed on the ground. He looked around till his eyes landed on his sister. Kristala was laughing like crazy.

"Not cool sis, I was having an awesome dream," Kristala stopped laughing and replaced her face with a mischievous grin.

"It was either that or a bucket of water." Pich replaced the look on his face with a mischievous grin like his sister.

"You know I'm going to have to get you back for this." Kristala nodded.

Pich got up from the pile of cushions and stretched every bone in his body, popping each one into place as he got ready for the new day. He looked at his sister who stood there waiting for him to be ready.

"Alright so where did Mom and Dad want us to meet them at." Pich said

"There waiting for us at the North Gate." Pich walked over to the balcony to his room an turned back to face her.

"Well come on Sis, lets not leave them waiting." Kristala walked over to join her brother and flew with him over Warfang.

All along the streets of Warfang dragons, moles, and Cheetahs walked around going about on their daily tasks. The Cacophony of sounds floated through the air, and could be heard for miles on end. Kristala continued to stare at the city that was her home. Long spires were everywhere along the city only magnifying the greatness of the city.

She was brought out of her trance when Pich dropped back and tapped Kristala, "TAG, Your it" Pich Zoomed off in circles in the sky,

Kristala chuckled and followed in hot pursuit, "I'm Going to get you." They did aerial feats in mid-air as Pich tried to evade Kristala. Eventually they reached the North Gate.

On top of the wall Spyro and Cynder were talking with Mason the Mole and a light green dragon were they were in a heated argument regarding the catapult.

The light green dragon had horns that were a kind of brown, he had a brown underbelly and his wing membrane was brown as well. His eyes, though, were a red. Mason was like he was at the Siege of Warfang.

Spyro had grown very large in stature, he now was the size of most of the guardians. His body was also covered with scars from the war. Cynder now looked almost exactly the same as she was when she was under the dark masters control. The only differences was she did not have that cold stare in her eyes, and her Wing membrane did not have holes.

"I'm telling you Mason this old rusty bucket of bolts couldn't harm a frogweed." The light Green dragon said. Mason frowned

"This Catapult was the key in stopping the siege of Warfang. I don't care if this thing is broken or not. I'm not replacing it and that's final." The light Green dragon looked seriously ticked off.

"This catapult is broken Mason, face it, we need another one and you are the one obligated to make it, please see reason Mason, would you put the safety of your family on the line for just one wooden contraption of yours" Mason sighed then started rubbing his hands along the catapult.

"I guess your right Erevos, Ill start work on another one tomorrow, today let me just say my goodbyes," Kristala and Pich flew down to meet with the group.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Mason, Erevos." Pich and Kristala said in unison. The whole group looked up to see the young dragons land by their Mother and Father.

"Hello Kristala, its good to see you." Said Erevos

"Hey sweetie did you get enough sleep." Cynder said to Pich who if it wasn't for his red scales could see the bright red blush on his cheeks.

"MOM" Cynder stifled a laugh at her son, while Kristala was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Pich shot a glance at Kristala as if saying _You are so getting it later._

"Don't make the boy die of Embarrassment love" Spyro said. Cynder smiled

"I'm just playing with him Spy, he'll be fine." Pich looked at his mother

"Yeah lets leave it at that. So when are we going to start heading to Darkwood."

"We'll be leaving in a few seconds, as soon as your Father ends his 'discussion' with these two." Cynder said.

Spyro turned to Erevos, "We all should be back by the end of the day, or the start of Tomorrow. Terradorr is in charge in my absence. I'll see you later tonight Erevos" Spyro then turned and nodded at Cynder and his children.

"Alright, Lets get a move on, we must not keep Charcoal and his 'mystery Apprentice' waiting.

With that the whole group launched themselves into the air as they headed towards the the Village of Darkwood.

…...

_Present _

Marble and Terrison sat in the small shop of Charcoal. They had been silent the whole time they had been back from their 'home' Which was now pretty much destroyed. The only items in their possession was Marble's helmet, cape, and his small one handed sword which he kept on his back, secluded under his cape.

Terrison only had a small bag of gold coins and gems which they had saved with the items they had sold from the forge. He also had his small dagger as well.

"Terrison." Marble said. Terrison whipped his head around at Marble who had a solemn expression with his head looking to the floor.

"Yes?" Terrison replied

"Are you nervous?" Terrison studied his friend. Rarely did he see his friend like this.

"What is there to be nervous about. Sure will be going to the festival and the first ever year at the Temple in Warfang but look at the bright side, imagine all the dragons will be meeting."

"Well think Terrison will be meeting THE guardians, will be face to face with Spyro. And To top it all off it will be just another crowd of Dragons who will make fun of us." Terrison chuckled

"Don't worry I doubt they will make fun of you. Unlike these barbarians, charcoal not included, Those Warfang dragons actually have manners, though we might meet an enemy here and there I doubt it will be that bad." Marble looked at his friend.

"I hope your right Terrison."

"When am I ever not." Marble chuckled.

"Never" Terrison playfully pushed his friend

"Yeah right you be older but I got the brains." Marble laughed

"Alright brains tell me what Metal is this made out off"

Marble pulled the sword out from his back and showed it to Terrison. Terrison almost never got to see Marbles sword so close.

Marble sword was breathtaking. Terrison took in every detail again as if this would be the last time he ever got to see it. At the hilt of the small sword was a gem which was half red on one side and half green on the other. The sword then had a wooden hilt which was made out of white tree bark which took Marble many weeks to find the necessary amount of wood. Then the rest of the sword was fine steel and words were in the middle of the blade in the dragon language was the name of the sword.

_Ivory,_

"Uh okay you got me I don't know that." Marble chuckled then fixed the sword back onto his back.

"Its Steel, The simplest of metals but also one of the most deadly." Terrison nodded his head

"Okay mister metal I'm going to see if Romart I mean Charcoal needs any help." Marble nodded his head then walked off to a small door

"I'll be taking a nice bath in that time. C" he opened the door then vanished behind it. Terrison chuckled .

"An apprentice of Fire who loves the water, it must be the end of the world." Terrison then walked over to the the ramp that served as a staircase and walked down to find Charcoal. Terrison walked into the mighty forge room where the anvil and the hammer was located and found Marble sitting down watching the clock on the wall.

"Hello Charcoal, need any help." Charcoal looked down at the silver dragon and smiled,

"I'm fine Terrison, I trust you got everything" Terrison nodded his head but mumbled, 'Everything that was salvageable'

"That's wonderful, I know it was sudden, all of this Terrison, but trust me you will grow into Warfang like I had to." Charcoal said

Terrison just laughed at his old master confusing him greatly, "Me nervous you should of seen Marble he was shaking like a leaf." Charcoal laughed

"Marble was never one who could adjust easily to change but he will adjust, Now come they should be here soon." Terrison tilted his head.

"They, who is all coming to escort us."

"Terrison, if I told you what would be the surprise in it." Terrison sighed

"Okay, but I better not have to wait any longer I'm dying of boredom without our little adventures into the forest for those metals." Terrison said

"Don't worry they left Warfang four hours ago they should be here any minute, say where's Marble." Terrison pointed with his claws at the door.

"Went to go take a bath." Charcoal nodded then turned towards the door. Though his apprentice couldn't hear it Charcoal heard the beating of wings overhead of his shop. He turned towards Terrison.

"Terrison, I almost forgot could you go downstairs and prepare those Sheep I got today." Terrison nodded his head

"Of course, Five star chef Terrison at your service." Charcoal chuckled

"We'll hurry off, I don't want our guests to go hungry would you." Terrison quickly rushed off to a side room where the meat was stored and started making the food. Charcoal meanwhile walked out the door and looked up and down the street.

All Charcoal could see was row after row of every color of dragon imaginable walking down the street. He looked up and around him and still nothing. Then he heard outbursts from crowd as a group of dragons waded their way through the crowds.

The dragons were Pich, Spyro, Cynder, and Kristala.

"CHARCOAL" They all exclaimed, The group of dragons ran up to the fire guardian and brought them into their embrace.

"Its been a long time friend, the ancestors have been good to you I hope." Spyro said.

Charcoal nodded, "Very old friend. How is the temple and the guardians."

Pich stepped forward, "Cyril and Terradorr are their old selves, Volteer is still a blabbermouth, Cybele and Fovos are still as scary as ever, and everyone else is pretty the same." Charcoal and the rest of the group laughed in agreement.

"It's good to know my old friends are still their old selves now I'm sure you are starving. Please come inside." The whole group went through the huge wooden door of the store, Charcoal looked back at the crowd of assembled dragons.

"Well of with you then." He then slammed the door leaving a group of murmuring dragons behind, questioning why the purple dragon would be visiting a village smith.

…...

Kristala and Pich walked through the wooden doors of the store to be met with smells of sulfur and dust. Kristala, though, had hardily taken notice to the smell after all she did happen to grow up around the smell.

Charcoal walked into the middle of the room at a big red cushion and motioned for the group to sit down with them. Kristala and Pich sat down on a large cushion that was colored half red and half green, while Spyro and Cynder sat together at a smaller silver one.

Charcoal studied the faces of the dragons and knew they were dying to see the famed apprentice that Charcoal had told was a great wielder of fire.

"Now I'm sure you are all dying of hunger, Terrison should be right out with our food in a second." As if on que Terrison walked out with a giant plate with a cooked sheep on his back and sat it on the table not taking notice of the Purple dragon in the room as he was humming a tune in his head. It wasn't until he opened his eyes to look at the Fire Guardian did he notice the whole assembled group.

"Why I-i-its Spyro, Its truly an honor to meet you, I never thought I would see this day " Terrison Bowed at the Purple dragon in a gentleman manner and held his pose until Spyro finally spoke up.

"Please there is no need to bow I am just a humble servant of the Dragon race, as are all of us, the honor of Bowing should be given to the King." Terrison picked himself off the ground and then began to stare at the two dragons that sat on Marble's cushion.

"So what are your names. " Pich stepped forward

"Why I'm Pich, Greatest user of fire beside's Charcoal and this 'Apprentice' he talks about." Kristala just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kristala, apprentice of my mother in the Shadow element,"

"My names Terrison, Adopted brother as I like to call myself, To the Apprentice." Spyro sat up.

"Speaking of which where is this apprentice?" Spyro asked

"Why he's in the washroom taking a bath, he didn't expect you to be here so early." Spyro nodded.

"Yes, we didn't either but luckily we found favorable winds today, so should we go get this apprentice?" Pich at that comment got an idea in his head and hatched a plan to get back at his sister. He whispered his plan to his Mom, who chuckled and nodded slowly. He got up and walked over to a green armor he saw by the washroom door and waited,

"Hey Kristala come over here come look at this." Kristala walked over to her brother and looked at the armor as well.

"What do you want to show me." Pich got a mischievous grin on his face and turned to her.

"Oh nothing just the inside of the Washroom." Pich then pushed Kristala into the washroom and barred the door. Kristala was taken by complete surprise and was in the room in a matter of seconds.

She heard the door get barred, and started growling, _I am totally killing him for this. _She then sighed knowing that growing wasn't getting her anywhere and she studyied the hall that led to the Dragon washroom. Being a little curious she walked slowly down the hallway to the wooden door at the end of the hall.

On the door handle she saw a dusty cape draped on the handle, And right beside it on the floor was a Helmet. The Helmet was very special in its design. It was a full helme that covered the whole face with 2 holes at the top of the helmet to fit the horns through.

Overcome with curiosity on who was inside she opened the door slowly and peered inside. It was a steam room, and at the far end were several steps that led to a heated and steamy pool where Marble was washing himself, polishing each of his scales.

Marble though had very good ear frills and heard the door open, He turned his head around and saw the Black and Gold Dragoness stop in her tracks as she saw the dragon had saw her and Started Blushing up a storm. Marble quickly dipped his whole body in the water and stared at her.

Kristala did the same taking in every little detail of him. His red wing membrane, underbelly. And his green scales. But what she couldn't keep her eyes off was the long slash scar that was under is eye barely grazing it. Marble saw this and put his paw over it.

"Is there something I can help you with." Marble said.

"Sorry if I embarressed you, My idiot brother Pich Locked me in here to get back at me for a little prank I pulled on him, My name is Kristala by the way.

"Marble, And You don't have to apologize for anything." Marble got out of the water and walked over to the dragoness and sat down beside her. Kristala was the one who broke the silence.

"I have never seen a dragon like you before, What type of dragon are you?"

"I am a duel element dragon." Marble answered. Kristala stared at him.

"Wait a duel element dragon, aren't those dragons born with the ability to use two elements but can't use furies." Marble nodded.

"We are also the target for being picked on most often, second only to silver dragons like my friend Terrison."

"Is that how you got your scars." Marble nodded.

"Which is also why I'm so cautious around people letting my senses go beyond their limit which is how I heard you." Kristala nodded her head

"So are you Charcoal's apprentice?" Marble nodded his head.

"Yes" Marble said.

"Well I'm curious to know Marble how did you meet Charcoal." Marble hung his head.

"It was in my old days, when I was about 10 years old, would you like to head the story." Marble questioned

"Yes, but first if you are done lets get out of here." Marble nodded his head then grabbed his cloak and Helmet.

"Alright you might want to hold on to my paw." Kristala studied him.

"And why should I do that." Marble stared at her.

"Because If you want to see me light your brother tail on fire and get out of here then you will." Kristala laughed.

"Oh that would be a good one, ok fine you win but just this once." She then put her paw on Marble's as he gathered up his earth energy.

He cleared his mind of everything and concentrated on one thing which was melting through the floor and moving with the earth. And just as easily as he cleared his mind both of them were moving through the earth underneath the latched bathroom door, and Right in the room where the Group were talking about how long the two had been in the room. Marble motioned for her to stop where she was in the room so she could watch the coming prank.

Marble silently under Pich got to his tail and smiled evily, _Roasted dragon tail anyone, _he thought. Then he let Pich really have it. With the tip of his talon he summoned a small green flame from his paw and Lit Pich's tail on fire.

At first Pich didn't notice until he smelt smoke, he sniffed the air.

"Hey Charcoal do you have something burning. I smell something.

Spyro turned to his son, then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Pich the only thing burning is your tail." Pich grabbed his tail, stared at it then started running around the room till he was stopped his sister who stepped in front of him.

"Consider it payback." Pich looked at his sister and frowned.

"How did you get out." Then Marble surfaced from the earth by Kristala and broke into his fit of laughter.

"That would be me." Pich growled at the dragon.

"Pranked two times in one day, this is hardily fair." Kristala then started laughing.

"Well it goes to show, don't prank unless you wanna be pranked." the Whole group broke into fits of Laughter, Pich however didn't see what was funny about burnt tail and just waited till their fits were done.

"Now that were all done how about you tell me who you are." Marble nodded

"My name is Marble, the guardian of fire's apprentice, Its a pleasure to make your aqatense." Pich nodded.

"As you have probably heard from my sister, my name is Pich, Son of Spyro and Cynder" Terrison and Marble's eyes widend.

"You are Spyro and Cynder's kids?" They both nodded

"Yep." they both were starstruck.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way lets help ourselves to some meat before we head out." Charcoal said.

The group took their seats at the table but Marble and Terrison brought up two small cushions from their destroyed room and started long conversations with Pich and Kristala about the sights in Warfang and the many landmarks. After they were finished eating, they gathered up everything they owned and said their last goodbyes to Darkwood. Then at around five in dragon time they set out to Warfang.

**(A/N Great end to a chapter huh hoped you all liked it, and know this won't be just a story based on Academy life. Don't worry though you will have many surprises in store for you.)**

**Tenebrae tuus tibi ducem lucem**

May your darkness be your guide in the light


	3. Humble Beginnings

**(A/N Nothing really to say besides read and review.)**

**I, Ozy, Do not own any Spyro characters**

**Kristala: What about us.**

**0_0 Yes And my Ocs forgot about you guys.**

…**...**

As Marble and Terrison flew with Charcoal, and Company. They kept their heads wrapped with thoughts of the academy and all the dragons that were going to be in it.

"Say Charcoal, is it just going to be the apprentices of the elements or are there going to be more." Terrison asked.

"Just the Apprentices now but we will be bringing more and more students to the academy." Terrison nodded

"Good, More people to make fun of me" Marble whispered

"What was that Marble" Terrison asked

"Nothing" Marble quickly responded hoping Terrison hadn't heard.

"Okay," Terrison replied.

"As they continued to fly over all of them were getting very thirst, so they all stopped at a small lake where they got their fill and rested for a moment.

Unfortunately, Pich was feeling like pulling a prank. Pich stealth fully walked behind Marble and sat a claw on him.

In a matter of seconds, Marble grabbed Pich's claw and tossed him overhead into the water.

Kristala and everyone else broke off into guffaws. Meanwhile Marble said.

"Note to you Pich, next time you sneak up on someone try not to step on leaves." And at that he continued to drink from the lake.

Pich however was shivering up a storm.

"Im going to...g-g-get you Marble." Marble rolled his eyes and laughed

"I'm looking forward to it." After everyone had their drinks and were set to go the rest of the party flew up into the air. Marble gazed behind him.

Behind him the sun was setting down into the land, the golden sun, with all its glory setting down into the world so the moon can take its spot.

It reminded him of the stories of the old on how the sun, the earth, the moon, and energy were the first to wield the elements.

In ancient lore, He remembered the tales on how Glaceth, Inferno, Storm, and Gaea were the first of the elemental dragons. The moon had taught Glacieth the power of Ice, The Sun had taught Inferno to harness the destructive force of fire, Storm by the energy in the air to use it into electricity and Gaea the earth.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay Marble?" Kristala said as she flew next to Marble

"Yeah just thinking." Kristala nodded her head and continued to fly only to respond a few seconds later.

"Say back in town you said you were going to tell me how you met Charcoal." Marble chuckled

"I did and will tell you if you are still wanting to hear it." Kristala shrugged

"Fire away." Marble nodded then whilst flying explained."

"It all started seven years ago, in my home village."

…...

The sun shined high over the horizon, Spreading it brilliance throughout the realm, the streets of the village were filled to the brim with dragons, Moles, and Cheetahs.

The town couldn't be any better. Business was good, no more attacks by the remnants of Malefor's army, and the village was filled with the happy sound of children playing.

But there were two dragons that weren't like that. They were sitting under a tree, One grey one playing with the action figures of Spyro, Cynder, and all the guardians at the time of the great war. The red and green however was reading a scroll he had recently come across. These dragons were Marble and Terrison.

"You can not beat me I am Eternal" Terrison trying to make his voice sound as deep and demonic as possible but sadly at nine years old, it sadly didn't work.

"If Malefor sounded like Sparx, I think that you would have the voices perfectly." Marble chuckled, Terrison however was displeased.

"Well then here comes Malefor the demonic Dragonfly." Terrison said as he jumped up and started to attack Marble with the figure of Malefor.

"Oh come on Terrison cut it out." Marble said though while laughing.

Terrison was laughing as well as the two best friends played with each other then started to wrestle on the ground.

"Well well well. If it isn't my Favorite dragons Terry, and Marb." Said a very deep voice.

"Grum, what are you doing here." Said Marble as he got up and stared into the malevolent stare of the Poison Dragon.

"Oh nothing really just here to check how my favorite dragons are coping with after yesterday." Terrison got up and stood by Marble

"Luckily, we are coping just fine. NO THANKS TO YOU." The grey dragon practically blurted out.

"I'm glad to hear it cause you are going to need all the strength you can get after today" And with that Grum walked off laughing like a mad drake.

"Why does he pick on us Marble." Terrison asked

"Ive told you time after time Terrison its because were different." Terrison shrugged

" Is it because of my scales." Marble nodded.

"He believes were filthy animals, but were like any other drake Terrison don't believe him.

"Don't worry I don't." It was then at that time, a great bell rang out six times.

"Oh no," Marble said

Terrison noticed his friend and quickly reached into a satchel that was behind the toybox Terrison had brought under the tree. He brought out two torch like sticks and handed them to Marble.

"Knock em dead, Cause if you don't, We won't be able to eat tonight." Even though they lived at the orphanage they weren't able to eat free like other ordinary dragons. Just like with Grum, they disrespected him.

"I will," And with that Marble strode out of the courtyard of the Orpanage and walked into the streets and started his nightly job: Street performing.

Marble laid down his two sticks and then brought out a small box and set it in front of him and started his routine.

…...

Meanwhile at the same time, A big, Muscuilar Red dragon was walking the streets of the village, looking into stalls at the odd items each had.

He loved this time of day, ever since he left the Temple only a month ago, he had found this peaceful village to start work on any projects the Temple dwellers had sent to him while they finished the academy.

As he was wondering he came into the magnificent city plaza where Dragons of all assortments were standing. Many were simply there to talk, others to make a quick buck on selling objects, and then there were the street Performers.

Oh how he loved the street performers. No matter what tricks he saw people do it always made him happy he loved seeing Dragons use there elements to great mind-blowing feats.

As he was walking around the plaza he Noticed out of the far corners of his eye, A very young dragon creating just that. All of his stunts were mind-blowing. He created vast assortments of fire from Blue fire, to Green fire to the normal color fire. It took many years of practice to master these types of fire.

As he watched these mind-blowing feats from the dragon. He noticed that he was the only one watching him, all the other dragons paid him no mind and just rushed their way past.

Soon he thought nobody was watching him and stopped doing his tricks, sighed and slumped down by the box where a few small gold coins were placed in it.

"Huh," The dragon said. He looked both ways until he looked up and stared into the eyes of a large and muscuilar Red dragon.

"Why hello there young one, I must say your fire breathing skills are truly magnificent. Who was able to teach you to such a level." The dragon chuckled

"My teacher was life," The red dragon was stunned this dragon, had learn how to wield the colored flames, and many other stunts and feats of fire just from life.

"I see, that truly is remarkable for a young dragon as yourself, may I ask of your name?" He said

"Only if you give me yours" The muscuilar red dragon chuckled

"Romart, and you" Romart outstrecthed his paw to Marble

"Marble, call me Marble." Marble brought his paw to his and shook it firm and steady.

"I wish I could stay more and chat but I have to go maybe some other time?" Romart asked.

Marble nodded, "I'm always here by six bells." And with that both dragons left.

…...

"As time passed, he came back every day, seven days a week. I couldn't even believe a dragon could be as kind as him. He didn't hate my scales or call me an abomanation. It was a real change." Kristala nodded then asked but you still haven't explained how you became apprenticed.

Marble demeanor suddenly changed as he looked down, "I try to leave that out because it explains how my scar on my eye came to be."

Kristala was stunned, "I'm sorry if I did any thing wr-" She was suddenly cut off as Marble interrupter

"Its nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know." As Marble talked he couldn't help but notice the Ebony Dragoness look at him with sad look in her eyes, He could feel she felt sorry for him.

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story?" Marble asked

"Only if you feel comfortable with it." Marble chuckled

"Then let us begin."

…...

It had been nearly a week since Romart and Marble had first met and now Marble was still in the plaza waiting for his favorite customer.

_I wonder where Romart could be, _He thought. His Mind began to wonder to the past few days. They had evaded Grum for most of the time, and Luckily Terrison felt very safe in his room.

But then he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard something, 'Why if it isn't Marb, hey I never knew you sold your body off like this."

Marble turned around and noticed three dragons, the one that talked none other than Grum. Beside him were two gigantic grey wind dragons. Twins to be exact.

"I don't I only perform for people's entertainment." Grum laughed

"Then Entertain me" Then Grum launched Poison goop at Marble's feet as he tried to dance around while avoiding it. The three Dragons were laughing at the dual-element Dragon. Then with one fo his paws while dancing around Marble smacked Grum right in the jaw.

"How's Laughing now." Grum was utterly Pissed.

"Hold em down NOW!" The brother's quickly with their paws held em up to the wall as Grum slowly approached him.

" I believe I will be the one laughing." And then Grum did the worst, he outstretched one of his claws and slashed it just under Marble left eye.

"GAHHHHH" Was all Marble could register as Grum continued to beat the crap out of him.

"ENOUGH" A loud booming voice could be heard. They turned around and then Marble was out cold.

…...

"Do you remember anything from that" Kristala asked

"Not much, all I remember is Charcoal bring me to his workshop and got me back to health, Terrison was worried until I came back to see him where Charcoal found that we were the reason I started street performing. Charcoal then asked If I would be his apprentice where I accepted."

"Charcoal," A loud Voice blurted out.

Marble looked forward and discovered they had reached the city of Warfang they landed at the turret where two giant dragons awaited them. A giant green dragon, and an Ice Dragon.

"Terradorr, Its good to see you old friend, and you as well Cyril."

"I hope you have had good fortune in your travels Charcoal." Cyril said

"Yes, Very fortunate," Charcoal said as he kept taking glances at Marble

"If I may interject may I ask who are these two young dragon are." Terradorr said as he pointed towards Marble and Terrison.

"Why this is my apprentice Marble and his Best Friend Terrison." Terradorr outstretched his paw towards me.

"Nice to meet you Marble." I took his paw and shook it. His Grip was filled with tremendous force,

"To you as well Terradorr and Cyril." Cyril kept eying my cloak and helmet.

"If I may ask young dragon may I ask why you wear all this Garb" Marble looked at him and said

"It hides my Scars, and Scale color." At this Terradorr and Cyril were confused.

"Scale color." Knowing they wouldn't understand unless he showed them he took off his helmet to reveal his green face, with his blue eyes.

"YOUR A DUAL" They Both shouted in unison.

I nodded my head and Put my helm back on. They both looked as if they were about to another question but they shrugged it off and turned towards Spyro.

"The other guardians are awaiting your return to start the feast,"

_Feast,_ Marble thought. _This can't get any better_ And with that thought the group of dragons flew off the battlements to the temple where they entered the door, awaiting the feast they were about to enjoy.

**(I had no better place to end this chapter so Hope you forgive me for my worst cliff hanger ever. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Until then my friends. **

**Marble: Does it really have to end right at the part where were going to eat**

**Terrison: Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a chair.**

**Ozy: * Grabs Chair * Don't...Even...Think... About it.**

**Terrison: * Tongue starts to drool.**

**Ozy: 0_0**


	4. New friends

(**A/N Hello Peps, Aren't you glad to hear from you favorite writer again * Snicker * Just kidding I know plenty of Writers that are better than me. Say you guys like the new picture, yeah thanks to Deeth Irteen who got that perfectly, those asking where his scar are and his helmet, well it shows his left side, and his helmet is off because I wanted to have his face shown. Anyways enough talk let's write, Charcoal if you please**

**Charcoal: Ozymandiaz does not own any of the original Spyro characters only his Ocs, which will be put down in his OC section, and mentioned in the story.**

**Marble: Hey how come Charcoal gets to do the Disclaimer and not me.**

**Ozy: Because he is your elder Now RESPECT HIM oh and next chapter you get to do it**

**Marble: Ok, Thanks**

…**...**

As Marble and Terrison landed on the platform of the Temple, they took in the architecture of the place. The Temple was a monolithic structure, towering high above the city around it. Its grand spires pierced the sky like spears, and the great statues that surrounded it stood tall and proud. The buildings around it, which at any other time would have stunned the two orphans in to silence, were dwarfed by the magnificent beauty of the Temple. Needlesss to say, Marble and Terrison were left speechless.

As they advanced up the platform they noticed several Dragon guards who were guarding the entrance, they all wore purple cloaks with the symbol of the dragon in the front of the chest area. They permitted Spyro and his family through with no questions, then they came to Charcoal.

"Master Charcoal, it is good to see you." The one on the right said,

"Yilka, It is very good to see you as well what has it been two, three years?" Charcoal Replied with a Warm smile on his face,

Yilka, the guard laughed then pulled down his cloak revealing a Light Green scaled dragon.

"Two years, we need to catch up some time but go on to the feast, everyone is dying to see you and your...Apprentices?" Yilka questioned that last part as Terrison and Marble strode up to be next to Charcoal. Charcoal with his wing pushed up Marble so he was right in front of the dragon guard.

"This one is my apprentice, his name is Marble. Marble, Yilka" after Charcoal had introduced him Marble put out a paw into the cold night air as the green dragon raised his paw, and shook it. His grip was very firm and his hands were very cold, very very cold. His grip was so cold that Marble was even shivering from the touch of the poison dragon's paw.

Yilka laughed and retracted his paw, "Sorry about that, we Poison dragons are known for our cold Scales, some side effect of having the cold liquid through our veins." Yilka then put the paw back in his cloak, Marble recovering from the icy paw put a smirk on his face.

"It's quite fine, many times have I had to...Deal, with the paw of a poison dragon I just trust you will be nicer then he was." After Marble's remark, Yilka took a glance at Charcoal and all Charcoal did was just shake his head, as if gesturing to not press the issue.

"It's nice to meet you. Now who are you young dragon." Yilka said, now facing Terrison.

"My name? My name is Terrison."

Yilka nodded his head. "Ahh, Charcoal he is with you guys correct."

Charcoal nodded."Yes, seeing as Ascelpius is in need of a helpers to treat the dragons, I think bringing a silver dragon will be of great valute."

Yilka nodded then nodded to his fellow comrade who was guarding the door, he opened it and stepped out of the way for them.

"Don't be strangers visit us any time." The group padded their way inside were they were met with the soft light of the torches of the great Chamber. The room was fitted with several cushions to provide seating for Dragons on important business, or for Students who needed a quiet place to relax. In the center of the room stood a great statue.

The statue had two dragons, sitting side by side, Spyro and Cynder. Over the years, the pair had grown to be quite famous, Many forgave Cynder knowing it wasn't her actions, Spyro became a celebrity being sought after by many female dragons to become their mate, but they were all 'Dispatched' when Cynder came along. They soon became wanted to become King and Queen of the dragon Kingdom but knowing Spyro didn't want to have more on his plate, they refused.

After passing the great room they walked through another long always this one leading to a rectangular room with more small cushion. This room had several doorways which led to other wings of the building. There were four Corridors to be exact. Two to the right and two to the left.

The ones to the left led to the living quarters the top right, the Guardians, the bottom right to the Male Students. The ones to the left led to the indoor training ring, and the dining room. Then at the end of the room was another door which led to A stairwell which led to the Library, and more living quarters for the Apprentices.

At first Marble and Terrison became confused and tried to walk down the lower left corridor before Charcoal stopped them and pointed them to the right direction. They walked up to the corridor and followed it down till they heard the noises of Musical instruments, and loud Chatter. And as soon as they entered the room they were awestruck

It was a grand Room that could easily be converted into a Ballroom if needed. The room had several wooden tables, two large ones with cushioned seats that dragons could sit on and eat. On the table next to those was another table that sat many meats, fruits, and other food. And in front of that were several mole musicians.

At the tables were seated many of the guardians, and around them out of their seats and chatting with several other dragons were the apprentices. They ranged in many different sizes, genders, and colors.

Kristala and Pich were socializing with a light red dragoness, A yellow dragoness, and a blue dragon. Seeing as they had no where to go they bid farewell to Charcoal and slowly padded over to the group.

"...He then slammed the door and bared it."

At this the group seemed to erupt into guffaws, Kristala meanwhile looked about ready to strike at any given moment, Marble saw this as an opportunity and slowly walked up to the group and sat himself down.

"That may have been funny but Kristala aren't you forgetting something." At that Kristala got a mischievous grin on her face and faced back to the group.

"I though I was going to have to wait until they un-barred the door but my Friend Marble here helped" Kristala nodded toward the newly arrived Marble and Terrison who happened to sit down next to him.

"Helped?" The Red Dragoness asked, puzzled. Kristala nodded then smiled at Pich.

"Yes, Marble, though he happens to have 'Special power' Marble if you please." Marble nodded then took off his Helmet revealing his green dragon head and his blue sapphire eyes. The group was now amazed.

"A duel-wield dragon," Was all that could be registered out of the blues mouth. Marble nodded, sighing knowing that these dragons probably didn't approve of him being here, which is why the yellow dragonesses' reply shocked him.

"Thatissocool, whatisitliketobeadual-wield. Doesitfeeldifferent, whatelementsdoyou-" But she was quickly shut up by the red Dragoness when she put a paw over her mouth,

"Ancestors, Shimmer, don't bombard him with questions." Shimmer was still trying to ask questions. The red dragoness turned to Marble.

"Sorry about that, Electricity dragons and their Mile an hour mouths." Marble just smiled and continued explaining his story,

"Anyway's Kristala here ended up finding me and I showed her the 'Exit'" Putting emphasis on the word exit at the very end and a grumbling Pich over by Kristala.

"Im still going to get you back for that burnt tail you know." Marble and Kristala smiled and gave looks at Pich.

"What do you mean Pich we were only fighting Fire with Fire, right Marble." Marble chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well now that that's out of the way do you mind introducing us to your friends Kristala." Kristala nodded

"Ahh yes, Marble this is Screech." Pointing towards the red dragoness. "Glacier" Pointing towards the blue dragon. "And you already met Shimmer." Marble nodded at the yellow dragoness.

"So Marble mind telling us who your friend is?" Screech said as she nodded over to Terrison.

"Ahh yes totally forgot about him. This is my closest friend Terrison."

Terrison still a little shy, only managed to mutter some random non-sense

"Don't worry about him, he'll get use to yeah he is just a little bit shy around people but he'll adjust." Marble quickly put the helm back on adjusting it so it would fit and putting it on his head.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Glacier said as he looked at Marble

"Sixteen and why do you ask?"

Glacier looked dumbstruck at him then started snickering "Dude, if your older then all of us how come your smaller then all of us." Glacier said now erupting into guffaws. But luckily for Marble was quickly shut up as Screech pushed him to the ground

"Hey what was that for." Screech rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed

"Are you trying to get on his bad side? After all doesn't he look terrifying to you?" Glacier only noticing his size looked at Marble and looked at him again. He may have been very small for his age, being slightly less tall then a normal dragon his age, but he did have the physique of a muscled dragon.

He had muscles that showed slightly through his scales from the years he had been forging, and the helmet he wore practically set in stone that he looked like a warrior that was ready to charge into battle head on.

"Now that you mention it he does look a little terrifying. Say Marby, why do you wear that?"

_Did he just call me Marby_? Marble thought_. Well...I guess they can call me that, its not there fault some egotistical jerk called me that and made me dislike it._

"Encounters" Marble said, now looking at the ground.

"Encounters?" Glacier murmured now clearly wanting to know what happened. Terrison, noticing that Marble was growing uncomfortable with the subject, answered.

"You know how many Dual-wields and Silver dragons are abused because of their abilities."

All of them nodded their heads.

"Well let's just say Marble has had more then his fair share of attacks, many of them leaving scars." Marble nodded then turned away.

"Sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject." Glacier said.

"It's fine you wouldn't have known." Marble said now bringing up his trademark smirk.

At that the group was brought out of their silence, smiling warmly at each other. They were soon interrupted by rumbling. They all turned to Screech, who if her scales hadn't already been light red, a blush would have shone through. Their attention was switched when another rumbling was heard from Terrison who's blush could clearly be seen through his scales

Glacier rolled his eyes, then walked over to the table that was now filled to the brim with trays of food.

"Come on guys, foods here."

The group now padded over to the table where they grabbed their trays. Terrison and Screech held off from the group and once everybody had gotten their trays, walked over to the trays and grabbed some food.

Terrison grabbed his food which included several strips of meat and fruit. Screech grabbed her food then walked over to the section of the table where their group was talking.

The meal was rather quiet, except for the chatter of a Dark red dragon, a Light Green Dragoness, and a Grey Dragon who were sitting across from them. Kristala seemed to be in a trance where she couldn't keep her eyes of him. She put her hands on her chin and traced circles on the table. Screech and Shimmer seemed to be sharing glances, rolling their eyes.

"Kristala, could you stop staring and playing with your food. Your giving me headaches just looking at you."

Shimmer and Screech were laughing at Kristala where as Marble and Terrison just exchanged confused glances. Glacier just leaned over and whispered.

"_She has a major crush on Lance, the dark red dragon on the other end." _They both nodded. Kristala looked as if she was about to say something when a loud booming voice sounded through the room.

Marble finding he should thank the dragons for their kindness, "I would like to thank you guys for your kindness, no dragon besides Terry and Charcoal have shown me such kindness, what makes all of you so different."

"Unlike all the Noble's who laugh at you. There are some who believe you are like any other." Screech replied

"Yeah, heck most of us here are from poor beginnings, heck I was an orphan to" Glacier said, Marble noticed a glint in Glacier's eyes as if he was hiding something but decided not to push it and just replied

"I thought all apprentices are from the higher class."

Shimmer shook her head and replied.

"Mostofusare." Shimmer replied, Marble for once in his life actually understood an electricity dragon.

"Thats good to know say-" Terrison started but was quickly interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Ahem. If I could have everyones attention please." Everyone in the room, looked up to the front of the room where A big green dragon, Charcoal, and Spyro were stranding at.

"Thank you Terrador you may sit down now." Terrador nodded and walked slowly to his seat at the table with the other guardians. Spyro began

"Today, all of us have finally been reunited. Today we traveled to the village of Darkwood where we were introduced to the new inhabitants of the Dragon temple. Terrison, Marble if you please.

_Uh oh. _Marble thought, sighing. _Why do I always have to be the center of attention? _Marble sighed then walked up to the front of the room along with Terrison.

"Marble and Terrison here will be living here along with the rest of us, please treat them as you would any other dragon, alright Young ones, you are dismissed along with the rest of you. Goodnight and see you all in the morning."

All of the dragons in the room, then began to file out of the room except for Marble and the Gang.

"So Marble, do you got a place to stay," Screech said.

"That's what I was going to ask Charcoal when he got a moment."

The gang nodded, then Left the room waving goodbye to the gang. Marble was looking at Charcoal, while Terrison seemed to be caught up in something else, Marble turned and noticed him staring at Screech.

He seemed to be in a trance until Marble waved a paw in front of him

"Hello Terrison, you in their?" Terrison shook his head then started scratching his head with his claws.

"Next time you decide to stare at dragoness please let it not be when I'm not around."

Terrison blushed at Marble's remark then nodded his head quickly.

Spyro noticed the two dragons and walked over to them

"Did you two dragons get your room" Marble shook his head, Spyro smiled then Handed them both a small gem.

"Just put this in the hollowed out groove in a door that isn't occupied, and it will open." Marble nodded then walked away with Terrison down the hallway to the stairwell, to the apprentice floors.

Spyro smiled then walked back to the group of Guardians.

Marble and Terrison were walking up the stairs until they reached the rooms, many of them were taken except two which seemed to be right across from each other. One was located next to a light red gem room and a regular red gem, while the other was next to a black gem and a blue gem.

"How convenient, Right next to our new friends." Marble said. Terrison nodded then stared at the room that was right next to the red gems. Marble smiled then pushed Terrison over to the door while he walked towards his door.

"What the heck Marble!"

Marble chuckled then turned back to Terrison

"You know you wanted it Terrison, go ahead and take it see yah in the morning." Marble then placed the gem in its place and the door magically opened, leaving a small key in Marble's hand

_Probably a claiming gem, putting it in the slot just claimed it while this key opens it now. _Marble then pocketed it in a pocket in his cape and walked inside the room.

The room was fairly standard, a chest was on the right by the wall, there was a table with several cushions and a bookcase with several books already in place. He put his cape and his Helmet in the Chest. He then walked over to one of the bedding cushions and laid down on the soft fabric.

He laid there taking in the aroma of his new room until he finally went into the realm of sleep.

**(Well it seems our main Cs have found some new friends * Snicker * Especially Terry hehehe.**

**Unanswered questions what is going to happen to our heros, Will they fit in with the rest of the apprentices, Will Pich pull another prank. Until next time My Favorite readers. Chao**

****Tuus Docebit vos tenegrae per Lumen**  
><strong>


	5. Golden Brown

**(Hello my Favorite readers, and what is this you might ask. I wonder whatever could it be? Oh yeah its just the fourth chapter, wait...JUST! This is a very important part of the story, and there will be many people introduced in this. Anyways I believe I should quit talking after all you've got a new chapter to read, and lucky for you guys I got the motivation to get my lazy bum on this computer and start another chapter, thank for some new found 'Material' Special thanks to that person...You know who you are.) **

**Ozy: Alright I believe I promised you last time that you would do the disclaimer this time Marble,**

**Marble: About time you started actually caring about me, anyway. Ozymandiaz does not own any of the spyro characters only his OC'S which will be placed in his profile page.**

**Ozy: Nicely done Marble, now shoo off, this is a very special day.**

**Marble: Special...Can I be scared**

**Ozy: *Evil smirk * Yes...Be very afraid**

…**...**

It was still night time in Warfang but it could still be considered early morning, but not late enough for the sun to show. Many stars filled the sky, the three Dragon moons standing out in the night sky. Everyone was asleep, not having to wake up at the first signs of light, that was everyone except for Marble.

Marble's sleeping body lay on his bed cushion ever so shifting as he rolled around in his sleep always trying to find the most comfortable spot, even in his sleep. But eventually due to the constant turning, he opened his eyes.

His room came into focus, all as clear as day. On his left side stood a tall bookshelf, slightly filled with basic texts for an easy read, next to that stood a small table, with a cushion next to it for sitting. On the other side, A pile of cushions lay on the ground serving as a small couch for any guests who happened to enter into his 'abode'.

Marble stayed on his bed cushion for awhile, just staying comfortable knowing today which just so happened to be his first official day there, only having been at the temple the past night, was probably the bane of all days. Today was the day the students would be arriving. Marble knew all too well that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

Marble knew all too well that many of the dragons who would come to live and learn at the academy would be from the noble class. In Marble's opinion, he believed many of the dragon's of the noble class just flaunted their power, and excelled at being spoiled all the time by using their massive stashes of gold to win over everyone they met.

But as Marble was thinking of all the crowds of students that would be arriving, his mind shivered as he realized who else would be joining them. Many Nobles and some middle class dragons would join them, but then he realized that the four 'Royal' families, as they liked to call themselves, might join the ranks as well.

For sometime in the dragon Realm's, the noble families had all been fighting for the throne which currently sat unoccupied due to the ancient code of all eleven of the Guardian seats must be occupied and they by a unanimous vote would choose the king. But, only ten seats were occupied, the seat of light was empty. Many dragons thought to replace the seat with one of the ever growing Dream dragons, being the only other known element besides Metal dragons, but that failed.

Due to this, Noble families growing weary of the ancient codes took matters into their own hands, and began having petty squabbles with other noble houses. The four main ones, having strengthened their political power, took on the names of the four 'Fabled' dragons.

The worst of them all stood the house of Inferno, a house of hot-headed fire dragons, too steam filled to be filled with any logic whatsoever. Marble sighed a breath of relief for that one. Knowing 'the great inferno' had no children. He then went through the other houses, which after careful thought concluded that he believed that three children of houses should be joining.

Getting up off his cushion, so he could prepare for the days rounds, Carefully placing on his Cape and what not on for the day. He walked over to his door and opened it slowly, in case of any creaks. He closed it softly and looked around at the other doors that lined the hallway to make sure he did not wake anyone up.

He then slowly, and wearily walked down the long halls till he reached the kitchen area, Where Moles and Cheetah servants cooked the meals for the guardians, luckily they would have to wait till Dinner to serve the larger bodymass of over a hundred or so dragons.

_Lucky for me_, He thought while smiling, _Means I don't have to spend my time running rampant through the student corridors, _

He was brought up out of his thoughts by the voice of the mole chef

"Greetingz to ze, May I get u zomething?" Marble smiled, and asked for a normal tray of breakfast meats which he got, and sat down at the nearest table, not preferring a table seeing as no one was awake besides the cheetah and mole servants who did normal day to day household tasks.

But by this time the sun was coming up and everyone, though still tired, went about their tasks. The gang meanwhile had assembled in the hall,

"So the new students are coming today," Glacier said trying to start up a conversation

"IknowIcan'twaittoseethem, 'llbe Willtheirbe-" She was then hastily stopped by Kristala who just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Calm down Shimmer, how can you be so hyped up" Pich just looked up at his sister and just shook his head.

"She's an Electricity dragon, their always like this" Kristala eyes widened until she just shook her head back and forth and put a paw oh her snout.

"Did I seriously just ask that question" At that the whole group went into guffaws, not a care for the world if someone was giving them strange looks.

But it wasn't until Terry stepped out of his room, did the guffaws stop and they looked his way.

"So, first impressions" Screech asked. Terrison after hearing her voice turned around, looked at them and walked over to them.

"Basic room, comfy bed...Overall not too shabby but they need a little...Personal touch." At this the group smiled,

"Glad you like it, now where's Marby, I'm starving and he's holding us up." Glacier said, whilst looking at the red and green gem lodged in between Glacier's and Kristala's room.

"Probably oversleeping, again. Always the last one to get up back home." Terry said with a grin.

"I smell a prank, Pich what are you up too." Glacier said. Pich only smiled and pointed towards Marble's door which opened easily seeing as the door wasn't locked,

Unfortunately for them however, Marble had finished his meal, and was walking back to his room to see if he could find something to do until the new kids arrived and he began meeting them.

But back in the room, his room was dark, not a drop of sunlight coming in, lucky for Marble he got the room with no window. Pich casually walked over to the pillow smiled and brought a small fire out of his talon lightly touching the pillow. Pich didn't give a second glance, thinking he just slept with his cape on.

The group all giggled amongst themselves until they heard the door slightly open, they turned and were surprised to see Marble standing their giving them incredulous looks.

"What are you guys doing in here" Marble said, slightly worried as to why they would barge into his room, The group only gave out grunts and other gibberish to try and stall him while Kristala put out the pillow.

When she did however they just stopped speaking and ran out the door, towards the kitchen. Marble looked their way for a second before turning back to his room, He let out a relieved sigh and grabbed a book from the bookcase entitled "Element histories"

He grabbed the book in his mouth and brought it over to the bed, he sat down the book, and then very slowly lowered himself down on the...All of a sudden a loud yell filled the temple hall.

…...

After running from the room with haste, the group had taken a breather silently laughing to themselves.

"You think Marby's going to find out" Pich just shook his head.

"Doubt it, by the time he goes to sleep it will have coole-" He was interrupted as the group heard a yell come from the direction of Marble's Room. The group looked at each other until they all burst into Hysterical Laughter.

…...

The streets of Warfang at this time were now being filled with the denizens of the metropolis, Going from place to place. Many of them filed into the many vendors. They opened shops as many of the dragon, Mole, and Cheetahs filled the shops. Some shops were merely just any old restraunt while others sold odd trinkets, to magical staffs for the Cheetahs.

But unfortunately for some, the city wasn't a place of great Excitement. Well, That was what Jade thought.

Jade was an earth drgoness, But any old Earth Dragoness, But from a very wealthy home. She had a regular Green Hide, with a light green underbelly, she had lime green horns and Regular grey eyes. She had a small satchel which carried around her money around her neck, where another neckalace with a light green Emerald hung.

She currently stood in the center of the Warfang square, where a Giant statue of a Purple dragon stood. Kinda of hard to miss the giant statue of Spyro, after all it was now the 'New' City center of commerce.

Shops filled all around the outside of the place, hugging every wall that protected the great city against invaders, The shops were all greatly decorated, bright marble mosiacs with interpretations of the great Siege of Warfang, to the noble birth stories of elements.

Jade walked from shop to shop, buying all of the materials that she would need for her school year at the new Warfang Academy. It was, the talk of the city.

Many of the denizens of Warfang had all participated in its construction. It had taken a great many years to construct, but the work finally paid off. Their was a great celebration with Great Parades of Dragons and cheetahs marching through the city.

But that was...a year ago, ever since the guardians had been searching for a light dragon to take the seat, but unfortunately for them, none was found so they began the school year for the dragon drakes.

Jade stood looking at the great statue marveling at the great statue of Spyro, admiring its great architecture and fascinated with its great masonry work. When Jade was finished she began mingling throught the crowd to the many shops that inhabited the great square and picking out supplies and other books she might need.

After getting everything she needed, she flew towards the great dragon temple where she would be spending the remainder of her year, and maybe even her academical life.

But she had no regrets...Well maybe one. _I seriously hope they have a library in that giant temple of theirs. _

…_..._

**(A/N Im sorry I have to cut this so short guys but hey, I DID introduce a major character to the storyline, for those of you wondering who the character lets just say...Its a Very good friend of mines character. How may that be? Well only the great and poweful DEETH IRTEEN. Lol. Anyway im sorry for the long wait period guys but we had a new move and had problemos with my Laptop -_- But hey I posted this chapter right, this should make up for the wait. Anyhow my patient and awesome readers, Adios.**

**Marble: That's it...he's just going to leave us off on adios and with my Ass baked golden brown? **

**Pich: Hey it could be worse, **

**Marble: Don't say another word or your mince meat**

**Pich: ;_; **


End file.
